The Stars in the Sky
by Sony89
Summary: Lucy is watching the sky, thinking about the last job she did, and thinking about her favourite fire-Mage... NatsuXLucy


My second fanfiction to Fairy Tail

**My second fanfiction to Fairy Tail! I hope you all will like it!**

**Recommended Songs to listen:**

**Alter Bridge – Metalingus**

**Linkin Park – In the End**

**Boys like Girls – The great escape**

**Hoobastank – More than a Memory**

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

**The Stars in the Sky**

Natsu x Lucy

Lucy was sitting at the edge of the small see, dipping her feet into the water, looking at the stars in the sky.

She had always liked the stars, their shine and their presence calmed her thoughts down. No wonder she was a Stellar-Spirit-Mage.

The moonlight reflected on the calm and almost black water, a soft and warm summer nights wind was blowing through Lucy's blonde hair and she sighed, while slowly leaning backwards until she was lying on her back, still gazing at the stars above her.

But she couldn't stop to think about Natsu.

Right behind her, underneath some trees there was a tent, and in there slept the young fire mage.

He and Lucy were on their way home from a job, and Lucy just couldn't stand to be in the tent.

Not just because it made her nervous to sleep beside Natsu…in a tent...where there was really little space…all alone.

She shook her head. Lucy was still really concerned about her friend.

The job had been surprisingly dangerous for the two of them.

Remembering the fight, Lucy sighed again and guilt was eating her up. She had to badge Natsu all up, because there was a huge wound on his right shoulder.

_**Flashback**_

_Lucy__ was breathing hard and watched her enemy, lying on the ground. Taurus was just disappearing into the Spirit world again, after a very hard and tiring fight._

"_Good job Taurus..", she said, but didn't think that he was still there._

_She looked over to Natsu, who was making his way to her. He stepped through the smoke and dust that was filling the air, flames still visible on his arms and legs._

_He would not admit it, but it was a hard fight for him as well._

"_Natsu, are you okay?", she asked, still taking deep breaths. It would take a while to getting used to fighting, but Lucy was getting better and better._

_The fire mage nodded and looked around. Mission accomplished._

"_I'm okay, what about you?"_

_Lucy looked at her left knee. There were some scratches on her leg which hurt a little, but it was nothing serious, although it didn't look that beautiful._

"_I'm fine, just a little scratch…", she answered while turning around to leave. "I suggest we leave no-"_

"_LUCY! LOOK OUT!"_

_The next thing she remembered, was that something or someone heavy was lying on her back and she was sprawled out on the floor._

_Lucy __tried to turn around, but wished she hadn't when she saw a huge spear that stuck out of Natsus right shoulder._

"_NATSU!"_

_The stellar spirit mage heard an evil laughter as she crawled out from under Natsu. She saw the mage who she thought she had defeated, standing there. But his legs were shaking. It seemed that throwing this spear was the last thing he had been able to._

"_YOU BASTARD!"_

_Lucy was so angry, and for the first time in her life, she thought she was able to kill someone. But before she could even bring out her keys again, her enemy had fainted._

_**Flashback end**_

She looked up at the sky again, to search for some advice how to remove this feeling, but her friends, the stars, stayed silent.

Natsu wound had looked worse than it really was, but Lucy still was touched by how he was willing to throw away his life, just to protect her.

At this very moment, when she knew that Natsu would be safe, she knew that she was in love with the redhead.

This fact shocked her so much, that she had almost fainted as well.

Lucy? In love with Natsu? How could that have happened?

She didn't know herself, but what she did know was that it was true. One of the reasons why she wasn't able to sleep in the same tent with him.

She closed her eyes and tried to calm down. The wind was still blowing, letting the trees whisper stories. There were faint sounds around her. Crickets singing their songs to the night, an owl flying trough the forest, but nothing else.

It was a peaceful night, until another sound mixed with the others. Steps.

Lucy quickly sat up and turned around, gasping.

Natsu just came out from the tent, making his way to her, smiling.

"Natsu! What are you doing? Go back, you still have to rest!", said Lucy, her voice full of concern.

But the Salamander didn't listen and sat down next to her onto the green grass at the edge of the sea.

"I've been lying in this tent for two whole days now Lucy. I need to move!"

He sighed and rubbed his injured shoulder a little.

"Can't sleep?", he finally asked and looked at her.

Lucy blushed and directed her eyes to the sea.

'Damnit. Those eyes…', she thought and gulped, while nodding.

"Yeah… You're snoring..", she said, but this was only part of the truth why she wasn't able to sleep.

Natsu laughed and then sighed, slowly lying down in the grass, also looking at the sky above him.

"I'm sorry."

The stayed in silence, for what seemed like hours to Lucy. She didn't know this side on her – she was too shy, or maybe to ashamed to talk to him, until she remembered something and sighed.

"Thank you Natsu..", she said and looked down to see the confused look on the mages face.

"Thank you?", he asked, putting his healthy arm behind his head to have a support. "For what?"

Lucy smiled sadly and hugged her legs. She was no longer able to look into his eyes and decided to look back up to the stars instead.

"For saving me. I haven't thanked you yet have I?"

Natsu wanted to reply, slowly sitting up again.

He could tell that something was wrong with Lucy. She didn't say this just because she felt the need to thank him. There was something else.

But before he could say a thing, she continued. And Natsu was shocked. She had tears in her eyes, which slowly made their way down her flushed cheeks.

"I'm sorry.", she sniffed and tried to wipe the tears away. "I-If I wouldn't have been so careless… and so…so weak.. you-you would be okay now…"

"Lucy-"

"I'm always causing trouble for everyone. Everybody is getting hurt because of me!", she cried and hid her face in her hands.

She was ashamed of crying.

The young fire mage sat beside his friend, unsure of what to do. He never knew how to deal with crying people, so he did the first thing he thought of.

He wrapped his healthy arm around her shoulder and pulled Lucy to him, so her head could rest on his chest.

Lucy, no longer able to hold back, hugged him and cried her heart out. She didn't want to, but it was hard to stop.

She didn't want to be weak in his eyes. She wanted to become strong, to be able to protect him.

Lucy felt Natsu's hand, stroking her head. Her heartbeat suddenly got faster, and she felt warm, despite the slightly cold night.

After she had calmed down a little, and kept on leaning against Natsu, he lifted her head and laid his forehead against hers, to look at her.

"Lucy…", he slowly whispered, looking her directly into the eyes.

"If you ever say that you are weak again, I'm afraid I have to prove you wrong."

Lucy, red all over her face ('I'm so glad it's dark!'), gulped.

"W-What do you mean?", she asked, and was shocked of how awkward her voice sounded.

Natsu sighed.

"You are strong, caring and you are an amazing person. You cared about me so much, and I don't know where I would be right now, if you wouldn't have helped me through so much jobs and issues I went through."

Lucy was near tears again.

Nobody had ever said such sweet things to her. This was a whole new façade which she didn't know Natsu possessed. Since when was he so sweet, caring and…loving?

Suddenly, Natsu felt that he wasn't able to look away. He was lost in Lucy's clear eyes.

"I don't want you to feel weak..", he whispered and without him noticing, he stroke her cheek.

"Because you're strong… And you're special…"

Lucy had no chance to respond with words because shortly after she felt Natsu's lips, carefully touch hers. The only way she could respond was, to kiss him back.

Little did they know, that the stars were watching them.

Lucy was sure to be teased about this, when she next summoned one of her Stellar Spirits.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

It's short! I know I'm sorry!

I kind of don't like the ending so much. It's a bit cheesy, and I think the two are a little OOC. Sorry for that!

Once again sorry if there are any spelling mistakes or something like that! As some of you know, I'm from Austria, so my English is not that good! Review please! Critics are very welcome, I still want to get better! THANKS FOR READING and for the reviews on my last Oneshot!


End file.
